


逆行者

by HiHassy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 06:58:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18566275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiHassy/pseuds/HiHassy
Summary: 一个打败了伏地魔以后，别扭少年的爱情故事。





	逆行者

上

哈利想，如果早一些知道今日随行被隆重接待的高级药剂师队伍里有马尔福的话，那他一定会先把像丛林一样浓密的胡须全部都剃掉。

他心虚似的瞥了一眼在队伍中格外耀眼的金发巫师，就更加想要躲起来了。哈利刚结束一个不算小的任务，从荒凉的澳洲回到英国，熬了三四天的夜，双眼浮肿，面色蜡黄，像个饥饿落寞的流浪者，对比马尔福时隔三年后重新回归的春风得意，更是狼狈至极。

不该是这样见面的，哈利跟着列队欢迎的傲罗越走越慢，他知道，马尔福肯定会嘲笑他，疤头、傻破特、落魄的救世主……还有许许多多的称呼和嘲讽是这个傲慢的男巫能想出来的。

那应该是怎么见面呢？哈利边想边被身后的傲罗推搡至最前方，正好撞上走上前的马尔福，一时间手足无措。他是风头正热的“救世主”傲罗，而对方是从蛮荒之地历练回来的后起之秀，身份对等，寒暄正式开始。

仔细想想的话，哈利根本没考虑过会和马尔福再见面的事情，当初两个人分开的时候都抱着永远不会相交的心思了。那会儿马尔福可没有现在这样意气风发，黑魔法侵蚀了少年人的无虑与傲慢，马尔福家族接受审判的那天更是对他的最后一击——即使在哈利的出庭下，他的父母也免不了牢狱之灾，而那座曾经成为了黑巫师大本营的马尔福庄园虽然没被没收但也无限期的无条件的接受着魔法部的监管。

“好在小马尔福先生没有出什么事，他还那么年轻。”

哈利从法庭上下来的时候就听见旁边的巫师说了这样一句话，这是让大多数人唏嘘的属于反叛者贵族的惨淡收场，也只是唏嘘而已。但他知道这对于德拉科而言这并不是最好的结果，“我很担心马尔福”，他在小声地对着罗恩解释后，便匆匆跟上已经挣脱报社记者纠缠的马尔福。

哈利心中早就有了一种独属于马尔福的同病相怜的情绪，就好像他和年轻的斯莱特林成为了一体，少年紧握的双拳隐藏在心底的悲痛他都能够感觉到。他甚至觉得马尔福比他还要孤独可怜，他过去是从无到有，而那个背影瘦削的金发少年却是从有到无。

走在路上，他并没有隐藏自己的行踪，只要少年回头就能看见他，想对马尔福说些什么，又觉得说什么都不好。

马尔福却在这个时候打破了短暂维持住的某种平衡，他回头看向哈利，放在以前，在这种情况下这个英俊的男孩儿一定会志得意满地嘲笑他的。但常态没有发生，马尔福像是累坏了，他单手插在裤子的口袋里，垂着向来高傲挺直的背脊，整个人都松懈下来，温柔地问哈利，“你为什么要跟着我？”

哈利愣了愣，他和马尔福很少有这样不针锋相对的时候，他的心脏狂跳，语序也变得十分混乱，“啊，就是你爸爸，不是，你不用担心回到霍格沃茨以后的事情。学校不会排挤斯莱特林的学生，也不会为难你的。你可以继续把七年级的课上完，如果……”

“我不回去了。”马尔福打断了他的话。  
“好，不回去了也好，什么？不回去了……”哈利到现在还记得自己当时窘迫慌张的样子，“你要去哪里？”

“有一个救援队正在招人，要去东欧，我想去锻炼一下。以我现在的情况，要名正言顺地进入圣芒戈可能还有些难度。”

哈利心里有一阵失落一闪而过，但很快就消失无踪了。他挤出一个勉强算是祝福的微笑，“那很好啊，马尔福，不，德拉科我很高兴你没有因此颓废下去。”

“闭嘴吧波特。”马尔福皱了皱眉，“收起你那些冠冕堂皇的话。”

有一瞬间哈利以为他们又回到了霍格沃茨，他放下自己心中的顾虑，问：“什么时候离开呢？”

“两个月后。”

“这么快！”他心中原本转瞬即逝的失落感渐渐开始鲜明起来，“其实你早就打算好了？”

马尔福瞥了瞥嘴角，疲惫地撞进他的怀里，“嗯。除非是我自己进了阿兹卡班，这个决定就不会更改。但是波特，我不想回家了，爸爸妈妈都不在那里，魔法部还可以肆意窥探我的生活。”

“我不想回家了。”金发少年弯着腿靠在他的怀中，眨着深邃的眼睛，他的发梢被微风吹起，脸上挂着真切的笑容，嘴角还残留着让人眷恋的温度，暖暖的，柔软的，“你会收留我吗？”

“哈利，带我回家吧。”马尔福笑着换了个称呼。

哈利一愣，本该是平凡的一天，他却心动了，猝不及防地。

后来他就真的把少年带回了自己的公寓，瞒着好友，瞒着所有人。像在偷情那样，隐秘却有趣。在他忙碌且充斥着阴谋的少年时代里，从来没想过有一天会迎来和一个马尔福朝夕相处的平淡时光。

那两个月里他的脑海里总是还能想起马尔福靠在他剧烈跳动的胸口上求他带自己回家的样子，他梦了一遍又一遍，生怕忘记似的，心脏也总会在对方说出“带我回家”后疯狂跳动，连他自己都找不到答案。

他还记得马尔福留在他公寓里的最后一个夜晚。那天马尔福也如同往常那样，在做了噩梦以后就跑进他的卧室，挤上他的单人床，可他们谁都没有提及分开的事情，十分默契。

哈利被马尔福强有力的拥抱压得无法喘息，他勉强抬手揉了揉眉心想要翻身接着睡觉才意识到自己已经被挤压到了狭小的空间里，他无奈地叹了口气，“马尔福你又做噩梦了，快松开，回你自己的床上。”

被叫醒的男人迷迷糊糊的答道，还撒娇似的蹭了蹭他的肩头，“想和你一起睡。”

“不要。”哈利果断地拒绝了他的请求。他本来就因为无法驱散的梦境而感到迷茫和困扰，这会儿看见本尊心情又更加沉郁起来。他不觉得自己和德拉科把关系发展到这一步对双方会有什么好处，事到如今他们仍旧在对立面望着彼此，心中都深知彼此是对方的倒影，哈利是正义积极的，马尔福就是坠入湖底的。无法触碰，也不该触碰，没人想和黑暗的影子谈论感情。

马尔福显然没料到他会回答得那么干脆，昏沉的脑子立马清醒了几分，如常地嘲讽道：“呵，不是说最喜欢抱着我睡吗？”

对方话一出口，哈利也反应过来对方说的是什么了，那次他突然发了高烧在一直哭着喊冷，马尔福就充当了火炉把他抱进怀里，是真的很暖和。他在黑夜里红着耳朵，无措地解释，“只是那天太冷了。”

少年人初长成的修长骨骼带着冰凉的皮肉狠狠压在哈利身上，马尔福还是冷言冷语地说：“今天就不冷了吗？”

哈利无话可说，又叹了口气，伸出手指在对方腰间抓挠。不出意外地，他看到了马尔福边笑边躲闪的反应，嘴里还说着，“哈哈哈……别闹……”

他这样一说，哈利便更不愿意收回手，在他的腰间动作着，直到马尔福低沉地喘了一声，他的动作才顿住。即将成年的男孩儿带着意味明显的冲动借机抓住了他的手，又低声说了一遍，“别闹。”

但语气已和刚才的天差地别，所有的少年姿态都被欲望和渴求所替代，他知道这意味着什么。

哈利犹豫了一会儿还是把手探了下去，那东西很烫，他的手指不小心用力划过软肉就会听见充盈在耳周的暧昧叹息还带着些许抱怨。他强迫自己专注了几分，熟练地握住马尔福的性器揉搓起来，他们这段时间里经常这样做，寂寞了兴起了就互相慰藉，不会再深入一步，美名其曰：互相帮助。

马尔福的喘息又加重了几分，将脸颊探了过去倚靠着哈利的脸庞，示好地蹭了蹭。马尔福这个狡猾的斯莱特林太过聪明，他可以轻易地挑起哈利的怒意就像在霍格沃茨的时候一样，也能够在此刻将软弱和强硬拿捏得极为精准让对方束手无策。

他也将手放在哈利有些勃起的阴茎上，包裹着，感受着，肆意地，敏锐地。

“啊……”哈利受不了这突如其来的进攻，没忍住的发出了声响，叫声意外地很软与身体的反应完全不同。

这对于马尔福也十分受用，他主动蹭了蹭少年的手，轻笑出声，“你叫小声点。”然后用吻堵住了哈利的唇。

可这个离别的夜晚变得格外漫长，他们互相抚弄着，满头是汗，手指酸软麻木，却久久不见有欲望发泄出来。哈利开始急了，他双手并用动得很快，抖着声音问了句，“你怎么了？”

“不够啊……”马尔福的吐息近在咫尺，哈利近乎被抱在怀里，他在撒娇。

哈利受不了他这样，不免走神想到了那天无人的小巷里，风、拥抱、疲倦、笑弯的眼睛，无声的邀请。

他又想到了未知的远方，他在心里默念着那个陌生的地名，那是马尔福即将启程前往的地方，忽然之间蓝天大海近在眼前，难怪连马尔福的呼吸里都有了些咸涩的味道。

种种设想都在逼迫他跨出最艰难的一步。

哈利垂着脑袋犹豫了很久，他找了很多借口很多理由，甚至凄惨悲凉的结局他都已经预想好了，可千回百转还是逃不过心头的喜爱。他舔了舔嘴唇，抬起头来与马尔福对视，“德拉科，你想和我做爱？”

紧接着他就松了口气，汗液迅速流淌，因为他看见了对方眼里的波动。

深邃忧郁的眼眸里并不是没有眷恋和感情。

那就好。

那他的主动和牺牲就是值得的。

马尔科愣了愣，“波特”他又喊回了少年的姓氏，“波特你不需要这样。”

他撇撇嘴角似笑非笑，“管他的呢，反正明天你就离开英国了。也许我们再也不会见面了。”

马尔福赤裸着身躯坐立在他的面前，沉默了很久，然后凑上前来用舌尖舔了舔他额头上的疤痕，“我会很温柔的。”

哈利感觉这种亲昵非常奇妙，这个天天在学校里“疤头、疤头”笑话他的金发贵族，居然有一天会那么温柔地疼惜他的伤痛。他做了英国人的救世主，现在轮到这个混蛋来做他的救世主了。他依然很年轻，在选择爱的时候懵懂而又莽撞，在失去爱的时候也会慌张和勇敢。

他忍不住朝傲慢的爱人伸出手，就只是抓住这一次也好。

可就算前戏做得足够充分，他们动用了所有可以让彼此舒服的魔咒，哈利还是觉得很疼痛难耐，他努力夹紧马尔福腰身的大腿一次次的滑落，两腿之间一片狼藉。他想，大抵是心里还觉着有些疼，他对作为承受方心里多少会有些抵触，连他自己也无法预料竟会退让到如此地步，是爱吧。

这爱情，早在过去就无端地出现了，如今累积起来，多到压垮了他的理智。

介于成熟与稚嫩之中的马尔福仿佛成为了一个努力挖掘财富的矿工，少年眉头紧皱，大汗淋漓，一丝不苟地在哈利身体内部进行勘测探索，然后逐渐深入，最终在寻到宝藏的时候露出了满意的笑容，“是这里吗？”

“一碰就会收的很紧啊。”

“唔啊……”哈利扭过头发出难耐地呻吟，身体里开始不受控制的渴望，那种柔软和顺从是不用肉眼就可以感受到的。他在通过本能接纳着马尔福，甚至还期盼着对方更深更快的插入。紧接着在对方每一次的进攻中，他都可以发出无法抑制的哼叫。很淫荡，很羞耻，他忍不住抬手遮住双眼。

马尔福却拉着他的手吻了吻，“不丢人，这样很好看。”又俯下身吮吸他眼角的泪，“怎么哭了？不舒服吗？”

怎么哭了？哈利也问了自己一遍，他想，是爱吧。

疼痛和眼泪，欢愉与高潮，统统都是爱吧。

对方见他没有回答不满意的在他身体里横冲直撞，“哈利你舒服吗？”

哈利被他顶弄的头皮发麻，快感刺激着全身，努力迎合着他的动作，“舒服……德拉科你很棒……”

于是之后他们都再无时间去考虑一切烦心事，哈利不得不承认性爱始终是快乐的，他的情绪也随着马尔福技巧性的抽插越发高涨起来，马尔福用冰凉的嘴唇为他献上一个接一个地吻，唇舌封住喘息，热量相互流转。

在哈利预感自己快要被快感完全淹没的时候，他避开了马尔福的双唇，努力平复着自己的呼吸，“你……”话到了嘴边却怎么也说不出口，他不该再继续矫情示弱下去。

对方好像直接猜透了他的意思，在他的胸前轻轻咬了一口，酥酥麻麻的，抬头看向他，眼睛里还闪烁着光，“我好像有点喜欢你了。”

哈利只觉得胸前的印记开始发烫发麻，他扭了扭身体，前方的硬物急不可耐的向外涌出液体，他颤抖着，抑制住即将爆发的高潮，眼眶红了一片，“你……再说一遍……”

德拉科满怀柔情和笑意，舔掉他脸上的泪痕，说：“我爱你。”

过分温柔敏锐的情话。相信他吧，哈利不想再去判断对方字里行间的真假，他笑了起来，主动与对方亲吻，用力至极，像是要把马尔福直接撕碎然后拆吃入腹。他也要向少年完完全全地展现他的占有、他的需求。

射精的时候他们获得了前所未有的共感，这远远超过了他们在“孤独”上的领悟，两具年轻的发烫的肉体紧贴着，用力纠缠、难舍难分。事后是马尔福狂热的吻，几乎吻便了他的全身，这也许是属于马尔福的占有。

半梦半醒间哈利勾住马尔福的小指，说：“再也别回来了。”

马尔福挑着眉若有所思，应允下来，“好。”

可现在马尔福食言了，他又回来了，带着他的成功与荣誉出现在了哈利面前，哈利回想起自己少年时期仅有一次的勇气顿时觉得难堪至极。

“嘿，哈利，虽然我知道我们都不喜欢马尔福，可是既然他都主动示好了，你也稍微做做样子吧。”罗恩在身后推了他一把，打断了他与马尔福的短暂回忆。

哈利局促地抬眼去看马尔福，冷傲的男人已经勾起嘴角朝他伸出了一只手，眼神还反复打量他不修边幅的模样。

“哈利快和他握手吧，拜托了。”

后背紧贴着的是罗恩别扭地催促和炙热的体温，哈利抖着手握住了马尔福，男人还是像个冷血动物一样，冰冷的右手刺得他一颤。

优雅的金发贵族微微弯下身对他耳语道：“我回来了。”

哈利很想破口大骂，但他的心跳又再次开始加速。

身后是火山，前方是刺骨的汪洋。

他无路可退啊无路可退。

TBC。


End file.
